<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【pokemon（XYZ）】MY HERO by alrila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879189">【pokemon（XYZ）】MY HERO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila'>alrila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>史特隆/小智</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【pokemon（XYZ）】MY HERO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MY HERO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有挑战者造访的米亚拉道馆内一片静寂，仅有隐约的金属互碰声响从馆主专属发明室内传出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤莉嘉从满布鲜艳插画的绘本中抬起头，随即毫不客气的对自家被市民誉为神童，其实在各方面都有些不可靠的哥哥皱眉：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥哥！你又不戴手套工作了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身体瞬间窜过一道彷佛确实遭受电击的颤抖曲线，史特隆以尴尬的表情清清喉咙，同时迅速将一时还无法习惯的防护工具重新穿戴起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼见暗红扭曲的伤疤被布料遮盖，尤莉嘉努力压制心中涌现的悲伤（哥哥不喜欢自己露出那种表情），抓着绘本凑了过去：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这个字怎么读？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这个？『坠』落。妳看，这里是说伊卡路斯戴上了翅膀，越飞越高，到了几乎能碰触到太阳的高度，黏合羽毛的蜡却因此被阳光融化，伊卡路斯就从天上掉了下来……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤莉嘉一脸迷茫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尤莉嘉不懂。为什么伊卡路斯不坐飞机？要偷偷逃走的话，也可以像火箭队那样坐热气球呀！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这个故事发生在很久很久以前，也许那个时候，飞机和热气球都还没有被发明出来吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那……也没有宝可梦？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆笑着拍拍妹妹的头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「就算有会飞的宝可梦，如果体型都像红头夜莺那么小，或像花叶蒂那么轻，我想伊卡路斯也没有办法借助他们的力量飞行。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤莉嘉微微嘟起了嘴。即使比同龄孩子早熟，甚至作为成功阻止卡洛斯毁灭的主要因素之一，她也仍是个不明白故事不可能都有完美结局的天真孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆脑中闪过那无从反抗的崇高存在。在祂跟前，自己的表现其实也一样天真，于是随即而来的绝望竟如此深刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的英雄却只是露出笑容，一如往常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☉☉☉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『史特隆主人，有访客。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>熟悉电子音从扩音器传出，在此同时门扉开启，一名瘦削少年藉助轮椅进入发明室内，迎接他的是金毛兄妹俩一欣喜一好奇的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！是皮卡丘！大哥哥，你是普拉塔诺博士说的那个塞蕾娜的邻居吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤莉嘉迎上前。戴着装饰风镜的红帽子，整体形象和最初的塞蕾娜有些相似的蓝衣少年笑着点头，同时将原本静静窝在怀里的皮卡丘轻轻递了过去。这个举动赢得尤莉嘉一个由衷的笑容，她抱紧皮卡丘原地转了好几圈，更加高兴的发现这只超～级可爱的宝可梦也超～级乖巧不怕生，彷佛和自己已认识了很久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尤莉嘉！地上还有很多材料，小心别绊倒了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尤莉嘉没问题！大哥哥，我是尤莉嘉，这孩子是电电鼠……啊咧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎在回应这份愕然，电电鼠歪着头摇了摇尾巴，随即从少年膝盖上跳回了平时舒适窝着的包包内。双眼在电电鼠和少年脸上来回逡巡了一会，尤莉嘉以表情忠实呈现了她现在的想法：好像，有哪里怪怪的……但是皮卡丘和电电鼠都好可爱喔！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>以磨蹭彼此脸颊打招呼的两只宝可梦间流窜着轻微的电流，霹卡霹卡，和女孩满足的笑脸一样灿烂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年加深了笑意，似乎不觉得让未满十岁的小女孩置身在宝可梦电流下是件值得大惊失色的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳好，尤莉嘉。我是来自朝香镇的卡勒……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「尤莉嘉，这是我的朋友。他的名字是伊卡路斯。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的？和这本书里那个从天上掉下去的人一样的名字吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年点了点头，并在尤莉嘉忙着『哇真有趣』而无暇顾及的空档，对史特隆翻了个白眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>某神童继续清理地上妨碍轮椅行进的杂物，一脸的若无其事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为追着哥哥背影成长的吐槽者，对史特隆十分熟悉的尤莉嘉，小脑袋在惊叹过后，便不免被接连浮现的问号占据。说也奇怪，似乎……都关于自家哥哥这个不知何时结交的朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮卡丘的视线从主人转到小女孩逐渐明显起来的沉思神情上，他动了动耳朵，突然拍拍快陷入梦乡的深褐毛皮小伙伴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「电捏捏？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊！对了！我跟博士约好了要去看小软绵！哥哥，尤莉嘉可以自己去吧？研究所离这里一点也不远！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆一脸无奈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「妳都说和博士约好了……听着，到了研究所打电话回来报平安，路上不要和陌生人说话，还有……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥～哥！尤莉嘉都知道！伊卡路斯，要是这里有什么东西突然摇晃或冒烟，不要管哥哥，要赶快逃走！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少年回给她一个『没那么严重吧』的表情，作为一个有良心的习惯受害者，尤莉嘉当然得和对方科普一下哥哥的丰功伟业。五分钟后，她在『太晚了太晚了』的懊恼呼喊中冲出门外，却又突然回头：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「今天天气很好，哥哥和伊卡路斯也到街上走走吧？听塞蕾娜说小智在阿罗拉地区晒得好黑，视讯的时候简直快认不出他了！啊～尤莉嘉也好想去，那里一定有很多可爱的宝可梦！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起遥想未知的宝可梦，现场另一只可爱宝可梦飕地跳进怀里似乎更值得高兴。获得准许的尤莉嘉哼着『皮、皮卡、皮卡丘，一起认识新朋友～』离开，活泼旋律和步伐声很快便听不见了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☉☉☉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆单膝跪地，视线从沾附灰尘的膝盖转移到接近蜜色的手背，最后停在轮椅扶手上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「扶手会不会太高？调低一点肩膀会比较舒服。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「这样就很好了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轮椅上的少年露出开朗笑容。史特隆并未去过阿罗拉地区，却能肯定传闻中明媚温暖、令游人流连忘返的阳光，与此也相差无几。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他唯一无法肯定的是，该不该为了能独占这抹笑容而窃喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆逃避似的转开目光，光可鉴人的墙面隐约映照出自己和轮椅上的陌生身影。如果藉助腋杖支起身体，一身蓝衣的少年个子比他稍高，从声音到笑容似乎也都给人较为成熟冷静的印象，这些特质看在他们都很熟悉的人们眼里，当然是陌生的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个陌生的少年，即使是塞蕾娜，脑里的印象也仅止于『同镇出身的邻居』。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于大家所熟悉的那个精力充沛、热爱宝可梦到不顾生命、总是正面迎接挑战的少年，如今只存在于他眼里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☉☉☉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『你的身边，还是得有像我这样冷静型的人跟着对吧？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『还真敢说啊，史特隆。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时他们相视而笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『这是……怎么回事？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我存在的目的，是让世界前进到未来，所以不能停下脚步。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再明朗的语气也掩饰不住的悲哀鼓动了他一向贫乏的勇气，第一次亲吻对方琥珀色的左眼，第二次是一样漂亮的右眼和被汗水沾附在眼窝附近的少许发丝。之所以记得那么清楚，是因为他没想过自己也能轻而易举对某位超级真新人造成伤害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『牙齿撞到脸了！好痛啊！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为一个家教良好的绅士，对方脸上疼痛逐渐退散后仍持续存在的红晕，让他尴尬得想冲上棱镜塔顶再往下跳以此谢罪；但终于能正视心意的他，最后没有道歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『我……不会放开手！』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『那就抓紧一点吧。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使反抗凄惨失败，被不可言说的力量吞没之前，他们还是相视而笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☉☉☉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「现在是科学开拓未来的时刻！史特隆齿轮，on！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「呃？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「为了这个时刻而开发的nice machine！命名为状况告知君！将以完美的AI进行监测和分析，要是你做出任何超出身体负荷的行动，状况告知君就会立刻让我知道！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>史特隆毫不意外对方一脸『啊被发现了』的懊恼表情，他一面针对状况告知君在椅背的位置进行调整，一面自我叮嘱千万别因为那『只是稍微练习一下而已嘛』的可爱咕哝心软。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>装设和确认nice machine不会立刻引爆所花费的时间远比想象得少，他们索性采纳尤莉嘉的建议，在新生．史特罗伊德的目送下离开了道馆。已从破坏中复原的街道沐浴在午后阳光下，市景和往来人们都显得生气蓬勃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「天气真好啊——！能一起晒晒太阳真不错！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后头推着轮椅的史特隆欣然附和。他的眼睛是比天空更浅的蓝，即使对方看不到，里头洋溢的光影仍专注而温柔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以一直在一起吧！不论你想做什么事，不论你失败几次，我都会接住你，和你一起站起来。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「……OK。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们一同仰望天空，那片万里无云的蓝笼罩而下，虽然遥远，却也彷佛伸手可及。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ＥＮＤ＝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注：蓝衣少年的形象来自XY游戏版预设男主角「卡勒姆」，是对应预设女主角塞蕾娜的存在，当然游戏里是没有皮神随身的= =。数据源为KomicaWiki。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>